Blessings
by WrenClayton
Summary: Dean's used to solving some weird cases with her brother, but this one's getting a little more up close and personal than she's used to. Wincest with girl!Dean and boy!Sam. Warnings: Lactation kink, breast expansion, nipple play, dubcon due to supernaturally-induced horniness for everyone.


Dean's used to solving some weird cases with her brother, but this one's getting a little more up close and personal than she's used to.

Wincest with girl!Dean and boy!Sam.

Warnings: Lactation kink, breast expansion, nipple play, dubcon due to supernaturally-induced horniness for everyone.

* * *

Dean turned back and forth in front of the motel mirror, looking herself over. Damn she looked good today. Hair? Just washed and properly spiked. Outfit? Forgoing her leather jacket due to the absolutely gorgeous weather, favoring just a plaid button-up and jeans.

Chest? If she didn't know better, she'd swear she was bustier today than usual. Dean bit her tongue and undid another button on her shirt for good measure. Her tight little A-cups couldn't manage cleavage on the best of days, but like this, there was a tantalizing dip of shadow revealed by her loose, open shirt. Dean gave herself a grin in the mirror. _Damn _she looked good.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom whistling. Sam was sitting at the table and clacking away on his keyboard.

"Dean, I don't know what to tell you, I think this town just has a bunch of…_blessings._"

Dean snorted, striding across the room and dropping down in the chair across from Sam. "Come on, Sammy, you know how these things go. Nothing good just comes along without a big ugly price tag."

Sam gave Dean a dry look before turning back to his research. "Good weather in January, really productive backyard vegetable gardens… the only deaths lately have been old folks peacefully passing away in their sleep… "

Dean spread her hands. "Demon deals."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "People selling their souls for good weather?"

Dean scowled, crossing her arms. "So, what, you think we should just pack up and move on to a town that's less 'blessed?'"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying… " Sam gestured out the window at the town. "This is the kind of thing people used to pray for. Good crops, favorable weather, safety for their loved ones… Maybe it's a clue?"

"Hm. Maybe." Dean grunted and stood up. "Let's go check out these enthusiastic vegetable gardens. I'm not convinced that Old McDonald didn't sell his soul for some bigger potatoes."

* * *

It was a beautiful day out. The sun was beaming down and a crisp breeze kept things from getting too warm.

Dean and Sam were leaning on a white picket fence, looking over a bed of thriving vegetables. Creeping peas grew up guide posts, squash sat heavy on the ground, and tomatoes hung from the vine, glowing in the sun. "Old McDonald" turned out to be a woman in her sixties, her graying hair pulled back from her sun-kissed face by a purple bandana.

"I tell you, this is the best crop I've ever gotten! There's something in the air this year, I don't know what it is."

The wind gusted again, tossing Sam's hair across his face and making Dean bite down a snicker. Sam brushed it wearily out of his eyes.

"We're trying _so_ hard to get our own garden going," Sam explained, giving the woman a charming smile before his hair could obscure it again. "And we couldn't help noticing how successful you've been. We were wondering if you had any advice?"

"Yeah," Dean picked up. "We'd love to know about any special fertilizer you use, or any words you might say over the plants — "

"Or any useful advice you've gotten about growing a nice garden," Sam cut in quickly, giving Dean a quick glare.

Mrs. Pro Gardener had a _lot _of advice about how to grow vegetables, but none of it seemed vaguely supernatural to Dean. When the woman started talking about all the healthy green foods she'd been making with her newfound bounty, Sam perked up like a puppy whose name had been called, and he launched into an avid discussion of salads with her. Dean tried not to roll her eyes. A wind blew across her face, and she adjusted her bra while Sam and the woman weren't looking. It was feeling a little tight.

* * *

The next stop was the local high school. The school lacrosse team — notoriously bad — had made the town paper with sweeping victories recently. Dean found the off-campus practice field, so she and Sam dropped by and ask the players some questions.

"I mean, man, it's been a lot of hard work, but it's totally paid off, you know?"

Dean was leaning against the chain link fence, watching a high school lacrosse player struggle to find words while pretending he wasn't staring at her chest. His hair was mussed from his helmet and he held his lacrosse stick in one gloved hand, and Dean was ninety percent sure that if she asked his age, he would say "almost eighteen."

Dean raised her eyebrows. "That's your team's amazing secret, huh? Just a lot of good old hard work?"

"Oh yeah, I work out all the time so I can play better."

Dean gave him a tolerant smile. "You don't say."

"Three days a week at least."

"And… you haven't been doing anything else to get better? Getting any… advice?" She searched the sky for answers and mumbled, "… from suspicious people offering to make a deal with you?"

The lacrosse player shook his head. "Nah, the whole team, we've just really toughened up this past month. Takes a certain frame of mind to win, you know? Gotta think like… like a warrior."

Dean leveled a cool look at the teenager. "A warrior, huh?"

"Yeah. The game is like a battlefield. And you gotta, you know… go out there ready to triumph."

"I see." Dean grunted and straightened up. Her bra was chafing something fierce, and she had a powerful urge to adjust it, as well as a powerful urge to stop talking to this kid. "Well, this has been enlightening. I'd better be off."

"Nah, you should totally hang around!" The lacrosse player gave her what he probably thought was a ladykiller smile. "Or, if you want to swing by after practice is over, we can — "

Dean snorted and brushed past him, giving him a sturdy clap on the shoulder as she passed. "Not happening, kid, I'd break you in half." She slipped her thumbs into her belt and whistled as she walked across the field, leaving the speechless lacrosse player behind.

There was a small complex on the edge of the field with bathrooms and water fountains. Thank god. Dean skirted the field as she headed for it. She didn't know what was up with her boobs, but it felt like they wouldn't fit in her bra, and it was driving her crazy. A wind blew past her as she walked, gusting out onto the field, and out of the corner of her eye Dean saw a player's head snap around to stare at her. A second later another player slammed into him and they toppled to the ground in a pile of angry teenage limbs and curses. Dean pursed her eyebrows, then looked down at her chest. She looked good today, but she didn't think she looked _rubbernecking_ good.

God, her breasts were _aching. _She needed to fix her bra stat.

* * *

Thankfully, the woman's bathroom was empty. Dean walked up to the mirror and unbuttoned her shirt so she could see what the issue was with her bra. When she undid enough buttons to pull it aside, the color drained from her face.

"What… the fuck… "

Her breasts were _bulging _out of her tiny little bra, looking like they were about to rip through the cottony white fabric. Dean's jaw hung open. That was at _least _a full cup size bigger than she'd been this morning, and that was a conservative guess. She hurried to pull off her plaid shirt, tossing it down on the counter so she could take off her bra. Her breasts sprang out when she snapped it open, nipples stiffening in the cold air.

"Shit… " Dean hesitantly cupped her hand around one breast, assessing the size of it. It was far from gigantic, but still way bigger than she was supposed to be. She gave it a tentative squeeze and bit her lip at the unfamiliar volume of breast in her hand, the sensation of fingers massaging the soft flesh. "_Shit… _"

She let go and looked herself over, comparing it to the mental image of herself from this morning. Not natural. Definitely not natural. She had to tell Sam about this.

… Aw _shit, _she had to tell _Sam_ about _this._

Dean balled up her bra and stuffed it in her pocket. There was no point in wearing it when it fit this badly. She pulled her shirt back on and buttoned it up, trying to ignore the way the fabric rubbed against her sensitive nipples every time she moved.

* * *

Sam was waiting outside the bathrooms when Dean stepped out. He quickly approached when he saw her.

"I've got nothing, Dean. They all say they've just been working hard. One of them thought I was asking about steroids and went on a rant about integrity — "

"We've got a problem," Dean interrupted. Her face was already hot just in anticipation of this discussion. Gritting her teeth, she gestured at her chest.

Sam's eyes jumped down, then widened in shock as he staggered back. He looked away quickly, running a hand over his pale face. "Um — that's — geez, Dean — _how_?"

"I don't know! This morning they were normal and now I'm — " Dean looked down angrily at her increasingly tight shirt. " — busty!"

Sam rubbed a hand over his face, looking deeply stressed. "Fantastic, just fantastic. A case that involves my sister's tits is just what I wanted."

Dean sighed. "All right, how does this fit into the overall pattern? I mean, what, I've been 'blessed' with bigger boobs now?"

"I'm not sure… " Sam cleared his throat, clearly trying to collect himself. "Did — did you learn anything from the high schoolers?"

Dean rolled her tongue around her mouth thoughtfully. " … Yeah, actually. One of 'em going on about how the team was like warriors on a battlefield. Victory in battle sounds pretty in line with 'good crops' and 'favorable weather' as far as ancient prayers go."

Sam nodded, staring at the ground and rubbing his chin. "That sounds like it could be something. Maybe it's like… some sort of… of… " Sam ran a hand through his hair, sounding distracted. He licked his lips. "God… you wanna do lunch? I'm starving."

Dean huffed out a sigh. "Fuck yes, I could really use a break from all this weirdness."

* * *

They sat down in the first diner they could find. Dean ordered a double cheeseburger with a side of fries, and raised her eyebrows as she listened to Sam's order.

"A salad and a _milkshake_?" she snickered when the waiter had walked away. "You know those cancel out, right?"

Sam glared at her. "What, I'm not allowed to have cravings?"

"You're always craving salad."

"I _like_ salad. And… I wanted a milkshake." He settled back in the booth, crossing his arms and glaring hotly. "Is that a crime now?"

Dean made a face, and Sam snorted and glared out the window. Dean took advantage of Sam's distraction to rub the back of her hand quickly over her breast. Getting rid of the bra had given them more breathing room, but they still felt _weird, _tingly and hot and sensitive to everything. Her nipples wouldn't leave her alone, pushing against the increasingly tight fabric of her shirt like they were trying to burst through it. They felt like they just needed to be _pinched _and_squeezed…_

"Uh — "

Sam's voice cut into Dean's thoughts. His eyes were focused a little below hers.

"You're not — wearing — "

Dean covered her chest defensively, snarling at him. "I don't exactly carry around bigger bras just in case my boobs start growing!"

Sam swallowed and forced his eyes back to the window, his face pale. "F-fucking job centered around my sister's tits. Couldn't it have just been monsters?" He drummed his fingers anxiously against the table, licking his lips again. "_God, _I'm hungry… "

By the time the food arrived, Dean was physically struggling not to touch her breasts. She was positive they were getting bigger, pushing against the fabric of her shirt. The waiter set down Sam's food first, and his eyes got stuck on Dean as he lifted her order off the tray.

Dean cocked an eyebrow and gave him a smile. "Hey, how about that cheeseburger, hotshot?"

The waiter seemed to snap out of his daze, setting the plate down in front of Dean. "Sorry — there you go — "

He straightened up and rushed away, but Dean saw him shoot a glance back over his shoulder. She could swear he looked hungry.

Dean dove into her cheeseburger, wolfing it down. Sam was slurping his milkshake at an alarming rate, salad untouched.

Dean swallowed a mouthful. "Thought you were hungry, Sammy."

Sam glanced at his salad, not taking his lips off the straw of the milkshake. He finally had to tear his mouth away to answer. "I was really in the mood for a shake."

"And you're aware it's not a protein shake, right?"

"Oh, fuck off."

Dean turned her attention back to her burger with a smug smile.

When Sam had finished his shake, he went to the front of the diner to grab a newspaper. The two of them looked through it as they ate the rest of their food.

Dean pointed to an article. "There's an oldie but a goodie: local museum acquires new artifacts."

Sam munched on a bite of salad. "I guess we know where we're going after lunch."

"Yeah." Dean mopped up ketchup with her last french fry and popped it into her mouth. With a content sigh, she leaned back against the booth. "Finish up your salad so we can — "

A button snapped off of Dean's shirt and ricocheted across the diner. The fabric spilled open, revealing a deep plunge of cleavage and a generous view of soft, plump flesh, nipples just barely hiding inside the stretched-tight shirt. Dean blinked down at it, not even sure how to react. When she looked up at Sam for answers, she found her brother staring like he would literally die if he looked away.

"Oh for fuck's — " Dean stood up quickly from the table, her chest _bouncing _with the motion. "I'm — uh — I'm gonna go wait in the car so I don't put someone's eye out."

"Uh — yeah, g-go do that — " Sam's breathing was tense. "I'll pay."

Dean tried to keep her pace even as she strode stiffly out of the diner. She wasn't used to being this _jiggly. _Her breasts wobbled with each step, threatening to spill out of the now-plunging neckline of her shirt.

It was a relief to get to the Impala and slide into the driver's seat, slamming the door shut. Dean rested her forehead against the steering wheel and groaned through her teeth. _What a day. _Dean was used to weird — hell, weird was practically the bread and butter of her life — but this was a whole new level of freaky. She leaned back in the seat with a tense sigh.

As Dean's back straightened, another button snapped off her shirt, pinged off the dashboard, and disappeared somewhere in the backseat. No longer constrained, Dean's breasts tumbled out of her shirt, big and heavy and completely bare. Dean snarled in frustration and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Oh _come on _— !"

This had gone straight past the line of busty and was solidly in the realm of_absurd. _ Dean grunted unhappily and tried to pull her shirt closed. It was pointless, the fabric just couldn't fit around the girth of her chest. No matter how she tried to squish her breasts down into something that the shirt could cover, all she achieved was making them tingle more. Fuck, it was like she could feel them swelling, warm and full and kind of _awesome _feeling…

Dean gave up, staring down at her outrageous chest sullenly. "Too damn big to fit in a shirt, fuck," she murmured. She hated to admit it, but… on someone else… this would probably be really fucking hot. Chewing her lip thoughtfully, Dean adjusted the rearview mirror, aiming it down at her chest.

"Oh… damn… " No wonder Sam had been staring. Her breasts weren't just big, they were perky too, with big juicy nipples all firmed up and begging for fingers or a_mouth. _Dean swallowed at the thought, and cupped her hand around one huge breast, her thumb and forefinger catching the firm pink nipple. "F-fucking hell… "

Tentatively, Dean squeezed her nipple, and her mouth dropped open in a loud moan. Oh god, just that gentle tug sent a pulse of pleasure through her, shooting straight down between her legs like an arrow. Panting slightly, Dean tried holding one breast in each hand and kneading them slowly, rolling the nipples between her fingers. She couldn't hold back a whine, her legs pressing together and shaking. It felt so _good, _she just wanted them to be gently pumped for _hours —_

Dean tore her hands away with a frustrated groan, rubbing them over her face again. "Fucking town fucking boob-expanding weird god blessings vegetable gardens fucking fuck… "

It was another minute before Sam arrived. Dean stared resolutely through the windshield, knuckles whitening on the steering wheel, as Sam slid into the passenger seat.

"So obviously the museum is our next stop," Sam began, closing the door. "But we'll drop by the motel so you can guh — gh — "

Dean let out a long, tense breath, drumming her fingers against the wheel. Sam's jaw had dropped. The weight of his eyes on her bare breasts made Dean shiver. As she watched, Sam somehow managed to close his jaw, and his tongue poked out to slide hungrily over his lips.

"J-just buckle in," Dean stammered, turning the key and starting up the engine, trying to ignore how wet she was.

* * *

The space inside the Impala felt entirely too small. Dean's face was hot; in fact the whole car was hot. Sam had twisted all the way around, his forehead pressed against the window, as if that was the only way to make sure he didn't look at her. Every little bump in the road made Dean jiggle, big bounces that teased the sensitive flesh and made her bite down moans.

They had to stop for a red light on the way back, and a car pulled up on Dean's right. She squeezed the wheel hard and glanced out Sam's window, praying that the driver wouldn't look in and notice her bare chest.

The driver wasn't looking. But something drew Dean's gaze to Sam, down between his open legs. There was a sizable bulge in the denim, a hard ridge pressed against his thigh —

Dean squeezed the steering wheel and bit her lip, forcing herself to focus on the road ahead. _Your brother's hard from looking at your tits. _

It felt like it took ages to get home.

* * *

Sam scouted out the parking lot first. When he gave the all-clear, Dean made a mad dash for the motel door, holding her tits in place as she ran so they wouldn't bounce up and hit her in the face. Once they were both inside, she slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

"Shit… " Dean wiped sweat off her brow. "All I'm gonna say is, I really hope this is the weirdest job we ever run. Because I can't take any weirder."

"No fucking kidding," Sam panted.

Dean strode across the room and knelt down next to her duffle bag, pulling out a t-shirt that she hoped would be loose and stretchy enough to accommodate her new chest. Light grey-blue; not a great color for hiding the shadow of aggressively poking nipples, but she simply didn't have the patience to dig around for a different color right now.

"God, what I wouldn't give for a bra that fit… "

Carrying her shirt, Dean marched into the bathroom and shut the door. She heard Sam sigh wearily outside.

Getting out of her plaid button-up was a relief, though it made her head spin to see how huge her breasts had gotten. Her nipples looked so big and pink and tender, she just wanted to…

Dean yanked the shirt over her head before that line of thought could continue. It_did_ fit over her breasts, if just barely, fitting snugly over them and then falling loosely around her waist. Her swollen, firm nipples were abundantly obvious in this shirt, poking through the fabric and surrounded by —

Dean's whole body went rigid. There was a dark stain in the fabric next to each nipple. Slowly, stiff with alarm, she lifted the t-shirt until one of her nipples was exposed. It was glistening wet, and as she watched, a creamy drop rolled down the expansive curve of her breast, something that looked an awful lot like —

"Are you _shitting _me?" Dean shouted at the mirror. This crossed the fucking line, she didn't sign up for , she yanked her shirt back down, biting her lip on a moan when the fabric rubbed over her nipple. It felt so _good, _she wanted to touch them, wanted them to be pumped and squeezed and massaged and —

_Milked —_

"This fucking _job_!" Dean shouted again. Face red, she groaned and reached for the door handle, pushing it open reluctantly. She kept her body turned away from Sam as she walked out into the main room, lifting her duffle bag onto the bed and rifling through it.

"Uh — everything okay?" Sam asked from somewhere behind her.

Dean grunted. "Not even a little bit, Sammy. You're on your own for the museum, I'm too busy being _aggressively blessed — _"

Dean could hear footsteps. She froze when they stopped right behind her.

A gentle hand landed on her shoulder, strong and steadying. "Dean, I think I know what this is."

"Y-yeah?"

"What else did people used to pray for besides crops, weather, and victory in battle?"

"A l-lot of things?" Dean guessed quickly.

Sam's hand landed gently on her hip. Dean shivered when it slid forward, resting just under her naval.

"Fertility."

"I — " Dean swallowed. Her heart was absolutely racing and she couldn't remember the last time she'd been this wet. "That — that doesn't explain _this_!"

Dean turned her body around, letting Sam see the growing stains in her shirt. Sam took his hands off her quickly, his voice thick with sympathy.

"Oh god, Dean — "

"What am I supposed to do with these, Sammy? They feel all — _full, _and — " Dean couldn't stand it, she reached up and gave one of them a squeeze, moaning, not even caring that Sam was right there. "Damn it, they feel like they need to be… "

Sam was staring at her and panting. Mesmerized, he slowly lifted one hand, like he didn't even know he was doing it. Dean couldn't breathe. She watched her brother's hand extend towards her chest, hesitating just an inch away from it. The closeness was electric, agonizing. Dean wanted to push her body forward, press her breast into his hand and let him squeeze it. Let him touch her. Let her _brother_touch her…

Sam pulled his hand back quickly, turning his face away.

"Your — your pheromones are acting up," he choked out. "Like, crazy acting up. You're supernaturally pheromonal."

It took Dean a few seconds to find her voice. " … English, please?"

"You're putting off this _smell, _Dean. You smell like… " Sam groaned and took a step closer, making her crane her neck to look up at him. His voice was low and dark, hungry. "God, you smell _delicious_… "

Dean's heart nearly jumped into her throat when Sam's hands slid onto her hips, holding her. Her pulse raced. Sam's body was so close, her nipples almost brushed his chest with each heaving breath…She could hear him panting, feel his fingers sliding under the hem of her shirt, cupping her waist. Dean's knees were jelly. Sam started lifting her shirt, exposing the softness of her stomach, sliding his hands up as he went. He moved slowly, like he was expecting her to tell him to stop. Dean was sort of waiting for that to happen too.

When Dean's shirt was caught just under her tits, Sam groaned and leaned in, burying his nose in her hair. Dean could feel his breath.

"I want to touch you," he murmured.

Dean just nodded dumbly, and watched as her brother slowly dragged her shirt up even higher. Her breasts gave against the pressure of his hands, squishing against his knuckles, as the hem of the shirt dragged up over the plump curves of them. Sam made a noise like a choked _growl _when the first pink nipple peeked out. The rest of her breast soon slipped free, bouncing out of the shirt. The other followed a second later, and Sam groaned.

"Oh fuck, Dean — "

Sam's jaw was clenched so tight that Dean could see the muscle twitching. He was breathing hard, staring at her bare chest, his hands still fisted in the hem of her shirt. Dean's nipples were completely stiff, flushed and sensitive and aching, and if they didn't get touched she was going to lose her _mind —_

But Sam was just standing there, not making a move to _grope _her like he _totally should be doing —_

Dean finally grabbed Sam's wrists with a groan, dragging his hands off the hem of her shirt and down over the softness of her breasts. "Fuck, just — please — "

Sam grabbed her with an aggression that Dean didn't expect. Her knees almost gave out when he brushed his thumbs over her nipples, making the nerves sing. The pads of his thumbs rubbed over her in teasing circles, stimulating her until she was whining. Not even Sam's large hands could completely fit around her breasts. They bulged out between his fingers when he squeezed.

"S-Sammy — !"

"God — " Sam's hands clenched. "Get on the bed."

Dean let him push her down, her heart racing. Her brother was on top of her, lying between her legs, the hot bulge in his pants bumping against her thigh. His hands were still on her breasts, kneading and groping. Without breaking eye contact, Sam lowered his mouth to one swollen, pink nipple and dragged his tongue over it.

"_A-ah_!" Dean's whole body lurched at the hot, wet stroke. Sam did it again and she tangled a shaking hand in his hair. "Yes, yes, please… "

Sam lapped over her nipple until it was shining wet, then sealed his lips over it. Dean squirmed on the bed, her hand shaking in his hair when he _sucked._

"Aaah_ —_ S-Sam— !"

Sam moaned against her, soft lips wrapped around her nipple and milking it gently. He kept squeezing her other breast in his hand, teasing and stimulating it, making Dean see stars. The gentle squeezes of his hand kept coaxing creamy drops out of her, and she thought vaguely that they should lay down a towel or something because at this rate they'd soak the sheets…

Dean's breast slipped out of Sam's mouth, his breath steaming over her for a second. Then he switched to the other one, dragging his tongue across her, cleaning her up. Dean cried out when he sucked it into his mouth again.

"S-Sammy, god — !"

She could feel the draw of suction, feel Sam _swallowing. _It was simultaneously calming and exhilarating, made her melt under him. Dean could feel her brother's erection in his pants, pressing between her legs… She was already overwhelmed with pleasure, she couldn't…

Sam's hand was getting rougher on her breast, pinching and teasing the nipple. He sucked harder and Dean moaned. Her hand was fisted tight in her brother's hair, holding his mouth against her. Her nipples felt warm and tingling and her whole body was full of sparks, she was going to —

Sam growled hungrily and ground his cock between her legs. Dean's orgasm caught her off guard and knocked the wind out of her in a frantic gasp, pulsing through her body in waves as Sam's mouth and hand kept on pumping her nipples. Dean's whole body was trembling by the time Sam pulled back, licking his lips and looking down at her.

"S-Sam… " She was breathless, spent. "Oh god… "

Sam licked his wet lips. "Holy… f-fuck, Dean… did you just…?"

"I don'… usually… That… " Dean was breathless, but she managed to lift a shaky finger. "That was _not _typical."

Sam's thumb rubbed over her nipple, and Dean's whole body shuddered. "Not typical for you to come just from having your tits played with?" Sam panted.

Dean pressed up into Sam's hand with a gasp when he pinched her. "Y-yeah, that."

Sam's fingers twisted and teased her until Dean was shaking again. The sheer hunger in Sam's eyes as he watched made her shiver. She saw him reach between his legs, undo his pants…

"Sam… " Dean moaned as Sam rolled her nipple between his fingers. "O-oh god, are you gonna… "

Sam reached into his pants, and Dean's heart leapt into her throat when he pulled out his cock, thick and leaking at the tip… Dean's legs spread wider, compulsively, without waiting for a signal from her brain.

Sam was panting. "Fuck, I want to — " He seemed frozen there, one hand on his cock, his eyes jumping between her breasts and her invitingly open legs. Dean shuddered and squirmed on the mattress. Her breasts were starting to tingle again, still too full, still not sated.

"Sam, fuck, don't just _look _— "

Sam made a low noise in his throat and grabbed her jeans. He snapped the button open. "F-fucking hell, sis — "

Sam grabbed her pants roughly and yanked them down. She lifted her legs so he could pull them off and toss them to the floor. She let her legs drop back to the bed, spread wide. Dean's hands fisted in the sheets when Sam hooked two fingers into the seat of her underwear, pulling the soft cotton away from her dripping wet pussy so he could see it.

"H-holy fuck… "

This was the part where she was supposed to stop him, Dean was pretty sure. It was bad enough that she'd let her brother feel her up, suck on her tits, and make her come, she couldn't let him… brush his fingers over her pussy like that… dip them into the wetness…

"Jesus _fuck, _Dean, you're _dripping._"

Sam's fingers pushed more, _into her, _and Dean's whole body spasmed with pleasure. Sam was panting, fingering her with one hand and squeezing his cock with the other.

"Damn, Dean, it's fucking _hot_." Sam's fingers pushed in deep, his knuckles pressing against her pussy, and Dean moaned as he moved them. "I mean, not just — It's temperature-hot. You really need this, don't you?"

That made sense to Dean. It felt like she was on fire, flushed with arousal and need. Sam dragged his fingers out of her slowly, trailing a wet string of come. Dean groaned when Sam brought the fingers up to his lips and sucked them clean.

"Holy shit, Sammy," Dean breathed.

Sam groaned and leaned over her, pushing between her open legs.

"You taste so _fucking _good," he growled.

His cock was bumping against her, leaving wet smears of precome on the underwear. Dean groaned and pushed up against that promising pressure, her hips bucking reflexively. Sam reached down, pulling her panties aside.

"I wanna fuck you, big sis."

Dean choked. Sam was guiding his cock past her panties, rubbing it against the wet heat there. She was completely open for him, legs spread wide and inviting. Sam's free hand squeezed her breast, twirling the nipple between his fingers, making her shudder in pleasure. He pushed his cock against her, easing it between the pink, wet folds of her pussy.

"A-ah — !" Dean gasped when she felt the head push inside. "Sammy — !"

Sam groaned and rolled his hips forward, sliding into her, _Sam's cock, inside her_. Dean's head was spinning. Her little brother was pushing into her pussy with a hungry growl, inch after inch of him filling her up, and this was _wrong _in every possible way but it felt too good to stop.

"Sam — " Dean cut off with a gasp when Sam pulled back and thrust into her again, moving inside her and making her toes curl with pleasure. "A-agh, _fuck_ — "

Dean grabbed at Sam's back as he fucked slowly into her. He pushed deeper on each thrust, working more of himself inside her. Dean whimpered when she felt him bottom out, his balls bumping against her ass, completely buried in her pussy. Sam wrapped both of his hands around her breasts, squeezing them, teasing the nipples. When Sam bowed his body down to catch one of her nipples between his teeth, Dean's back arched off the bed.

"_Sam _— !"

Sam groaned as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, kneading her other breast, still thrusting. Dean could barely breathe. Sam's lips and fingers felt so _good _on her achy nipples, teasing a warm glow of pleasure into them, making her see sparks… With Sam pounding into her, slow and deep, the pleasure was overwhelming…

Dean cried out as she came a second time. She bucked under Sam, clenching around his cock. She nearly whimpered when Sam slipped his mouth off of her wet nipple long enough to groan, "Fuck, that's it, big sister, come for me… "

The waves of pleasure kept washing through her. Dean gasped each time Sam's hips pressed flush against hers, her hands shaking on his back.

"Nhh, Dean… " Sam sounded breathless, and his thrusts were getting more frantic. "Can't believe how _hot_ you are inside… "

The phrase "in heat" clicked in Dean's mind. She squirmed under Sam in sudden alarm, kicking her legs against the bed, gasping when she only tightened around his cock.

"S-Sam — " Dean groaned when Sam nuzzled into her neck, nipping it. "Nnhhh, Sam, w-wait, we can't… " Sam thrust hard, shoving into her body, and Dean groaned, trying to maintain her train of thought with that thick cock shifting inside her. "The curse — blessing — _thing _— whatever, Sam, _fertility, _remember — You can't c-come in me — " Dean's words trailed off into moans as Sam leaned towards her lips, panting hotly against them. "You're gonna… get… me… "

Sam's thrusts jerked to a stop. He panted, still fondling her breast in one hand. His cock twitched inside her, and Dean nearly told him to forget it and just pound away until he came.

"Then… " Sam chewed his lip and dragged his cock out of her slowly. Dean groaned when the head slipped out, leaving her wet and loose and _fucked… _Sam sat up, his wet cock bobbing with the movement, and kneaded her chest with both hands, pressing her breasts together before squeezing them. "Can I…?"

Dean just nodded fervently. Sam got up on his hands and knees before grabbing her shoulder and pushing her roughly down the bed. Dean gulped, staring up at his dripping cock hanging out of his jeans, right over her tits. Sam grabbed his shaft and rubbed the head over one nipple, leaving a hot smear, and Dean bit her lip on a moan.

"That's it… " Sam grunted and slipped his cock between her tits, grabbing them and pressing them together. "F-fuck, that's hot… "

Sam thrust, slipping his cock in and out of her cleavage. Dean panted up at him, her breasts tingling under his hands. She could see the head of his cock poke out between her tits with every thrust, shiny with precome.

"G-gonna come on me, Sammy?"

Sam groaned and squeezed her nipples between his fingers as he thrust. "F-fuck, yes — "

Sam sounded like he was so close. Dean's heart was pounding. Each little twist against her sensitive nipples sent tingles through her body. The fat head of Sam's cock kept pressing out between her breasts, so close to her lips… Dean groaned and grabbed her brother's ass, pulling him closer and sealing her lips over the head of his cock, sucking.

"_Dean — _" Sam's gasp of alarm choked off into a shout as the first spurt of come shot into Dean's mouth. "H-holy — _fuck _— "

Dean let Sam's dick slip out of her mouth with a gasp, and another rope of come shot across her face. She licked the pulsing head of Sam's cock, moaning against it, as her brother shuddered above her.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god… "

Dean hummed and relaxed her hold on Sam's ass. Sam managed to crawl off her, his arms shaking, and flopped down onto the bed with a weary huff, staring at the ceiling and catching his breath.

The bed was comfy as fuck, and Dean thought it might be a good idea to stay here forever. Sweaty and half-clothed, basking in the afterglow of…

Fucking her brother…

Dean swallowed, face suddenly red. "So. Um. That's a thing that happened."

Sam nodded dumbly at the ceiling. " … Yeah. We gonna talk about it?"

"Let's not. Ever."

Sam snorted. He rolled over to look at her, and pursed his eyebrows. "You've uh… got… all over your face… "

Dean wiped her face off quickly, smearing it on her already-stained shirt. She gave her breasts a thoughtful look.

"Yo, Sammy, do these monsters seem a little smaller to you?"

Sam glanced down at her breasts nervously, like he was afraid of starting things up again. "… Yeah, a little."

Dean scowled at her chest and cursed. "Shit, does _fucking _make them smaller?"

"I think probably, um… " Sam's face turned red and he looked away. " … It's probably… my mouth… that did it."

" … Oh." Dean swallowed and lifted one of her breasts hesitantly. That explained why they felt so _full. _"You mean like… uh… "

Sam rolled over to look at her again. "We could, um, see if we can get them smaller."

" … So we can hit up the museum," Dean added quickly.

Sam's hand wandered to her breast, fondling it. "Yeah. So you're not so bouncy."

"So I can wear shirts without — " Dean hissed as Sam licked over her nipple. "Oh f-fuck… "

God damn it, that felt _good. _Dean was fucked-out and exhausted, but there was something so damn soothing about Sam's lips on her breast. Sam sucked her nipple into his mouth, humming gently against it, and Dean rolled her head back against the pillows and moaned.

* * *

The museum was busier than they expected. Dean grunted as she shouldered her way past a chattering family, striding through the crowd and looking for the new exhibit.

"Geez," she grunted. "Has the town been blessed with a sudden interest in history too?"

Sam followed close behind, apologizing to the people they passed. "Not that I know of." He jogged to catch up. "Slow down, Dean! The exhibit's not going anywhere!"

Dean turned around to hiss at him, stabbing a thumb against her chest. "My boobs are a ticking time bomb of hugeness, Sammy. So let's crack this case sooner rather than later, yeah?"

She pushed back into the crowd, and Sam followed with a sigh.

At least Dean felt less jiggly now. Her breasts had shrunk down to something more realistic-looking after a good twenty minutes of Sam's… help. She tried not to think to long or hard about that right now. The memory of Sam's mouth on her chest, gentle suction and rough swipes of his tongue, was a distraction she didn't need right now. If they didn't figure out what was causing this "blessing," she'd probably swell up like a balloon before long.

And then they'd have to… fix it all over again.

Thankfully, the museum was riddled with signs for the new exhibit. It didn't take them too long to find it.

"Mesopotamia, damn." Dean's nose was nearly pressed against the glass, she was leaning so close. "This stuff is _old._"

Sam had a notebook out and was sketching the symbols on the different tools and statuettes. "And powerful, if it's messing with the whole town."

Dean walked down the line of artifacts, stopping in front of a small figurine. It was_emphatically _meant to be female, with curvy hips and legs and absolutely huge breasts.

Dean turned to face Sam, jabbing a finger at the statue angrily. "Culprit!" she hissed.

Sam was still scribbling in his notepad. "Slow down, Dean, we should research all of these things first." He walked over to the statuette, sketching it quickly and lowering his voice to barely a murmur. "We'll come back after the museum closes and nick whatever's causing the problems, yeah?"

"But — the museum closes at eight!"

"Yeah. And?"

"_And _— " Dean glanced around before gesturing at her chest. "And I've probably got another ten minutes before I'm in spinal damage territory again!"

"Dean, it's just a local museum. Not hard to crack. You could sit this one out." Sam flipped his notebook shut and tucked it under his arm. He fidgeted, chewing his lip and staring at the exhibit. "Or, I mean, if you really wanted to be part of the break-in, we could, um… do that thing that… gets your chest smaller."

_Sam's teeth scraping over her, his lips kissing the sore flesh and his tongue swirling around her nipple before he sucked it into his mouth again —_

Dean blinked. " … We _did _manage to shrink them down a lot."

"Yeah." Sam's eyes darted to her chest and his tongue nipped out to wet his lips. Dean's breath caught.

"I th-think we've seen all we needed to see," she stammered.

"Y-yeah," Sam agreed quickly.

"We should — uh — "

Sam gestured towards the door. "Research."

"Yeah, that."

They barely made it home before Dean's shirt came off.

* * *

Breaking into the museum went off without a hitch. Dean felt slightly bad for the sleepy-looking security guard she had to knock out, but that guard would thank her later when her breasts failed to become small beach balls.

"So just the amulet, right?" Sam hissed, shining the flashlight onto the lock of the case while Dean picked it.

Dean nodded. "All this other stuff just lays the prayers out, right? The amulet is the signal-booster that's making them all happen." The lock snapped open and Dean opened the case quickly. "So once we distance the amulet from the other artifacts, the prayers should stop being answered."

Sam nodded, glancing around the room. "In theory. Or, you know, we could just —"

"Hey, the prayer-steroid amulet only works on the other things in the museum, right? Stuff from the same culture that made it? That's why it's not picking up little Timmy's bedtime prayers for more video games?"

Sam pursed his eyebrows. "Yeah, that's the theory. But we don't have to carry it away from the museum, we could just destroy it."

Dean's eyes shifted guiltily. "Well… yeah, but it's not really _evil, _right?"

"I mean… I guess not." Sam gestured at the other artifacts. "None of these really are. Except for the whole, uh, uncomfortably large breast thing."

Dean drummed her fingers against the glass. "And the whole airborne aphrodisiac thing."

"Yeah, that has to stop."

"But… say it wasn't answering prayers _all the time._ Or wasn't doing it in a highly populated place." Dean shrugged in a gesture of forced nonchalance. "Like, say the amulet was just answering _one _prayer _sometimes _for _one _person when _they_wanted it — "

"Dean… " Sam took a step closer. "Are you saying we should nick the fertility statue too?"

Dean swallowed. " … I'm just saying… this isn't a real easy artifact to abuse, you know? If it falls into the wrong hands, what are they gonna do? Spread a plague of nice weather across the land — ?"

"Dean." Sam reached into the glass case and grabbed the statue. "You've sold me. Let's do it."

Dean bit her lip eagerly and grabbed the amulet before closing the display case.

* * *

They'd had enough time before the museum closed to pull together the materials for a weak curse box. As they made it back to the Impala, Dean opened the trunk and fished it out. It was little more than a shoebox with some sigils written on it and a few herbs tossed inside, but as soon as Dean dropped the amulet inside and closed it, there was a noticeable change in her chest.

"_Fucking yes,_" she hissed happily, looking down at her chest and watching it slowly shrink. "I'm gonna be an A-cup again!"

"Dean, we're still in the parking lot of a museum we _robbed._ Save the party for later, yeah?"

They piled into the Impala and sped off. Dean roared with laughter as they hit a bump and her chest barely moved.

"Yeah, try and jiggle now, assholes!" Dean swerved violently to hit another bump and Sam cursed. "That's right, you _can't_!"

"Dean, christ — !"

"Oh, calm down. I'm allowed to celebrate."

Sam grumbled and stared sullenly out the window. " … I can think of a better way to celebrate," he mumbled at length.

Dean shot him a glance. "Oh yeah?"

Sam shook his head, looking ashamed. "Nevermind, I shouldn't have — "

"Nah, tell me all about it, Sammy. How should we celebrate?"

"Really I — " Sam groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. "Fuck, I know the spell fucked you up too, you don't have to — we don't have to — "

"Sam. _Really_." Dean slipped a hand between her brother's legs as she drove down the road, and Sam shut up instantly. "Tell me _all _about it."

Sam groaned when Dean's hand found his erection. Dean smirked, keeping her eyes on the darkness of the road ahead as she gave him a squeeze.


End file.
